True Colours
by Sbrdgn
Summary: Adam has decided the best way to bring his branch of the White Fang to power is to convince the faunus that HE is the most powerful, what better way than to capture the old leader? Blake is out in the forest when the attack happens, and she comes back only to find her home, friends, and family in peril. But she also has a little run in with an old friend.


Blake stood rigid as a statue, a mixture of shock, fear, and total despair displayed within her amber eyes, tears forming in their corners as she looked down upon the burning wreckage of her home, Menagerie. The look of horror spread across her face as she watched white fang members pour into homes and businesses, taking children from their mothers and cutting down any faunus who resisted. Blake could almost feel the air being torn from her lungs, as she frantically tried to make sense of this.

The White Fang were violent sure, but nothing like this... unless.

"Adam" Blake managed to stammer out as her legs started to feel weaker, barely able to sustain the now sobbing faunus's weight.

The longer Blake cried the more she realized she was right, even though she more than anything else in the world wished she was wrong. How she wished that _anyone_ other than Adam could be responsible for this. Her horrific fears were all but confirmed as she watched her parents get dragged out of her home, cuffed and bloody while none other than Adam himself trailed behind them. Looking nothing but smug and triumphant under his mask.

Blake closed her eyes and shook her head violently. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't she'd open her eyes and be awake in her home. She would be able to smell her parents cooking and hear Sun telling stories about the adventures of team RWBY to her mother, laughing the whole time.

Sun.

Her eyes flung open in fear, throwing tears from them as she turned her head, searching frantically for the blonde-haired goof of a faunus. She ran down from her hiding place on the hill, making a straight line to her home while blinking the water from her eyes, her knuckles white from the grip she kept on her weapon.

"Sun where are you?!" Blake mumbled to herself as almost on que, the Blonde-haired monkey faunus is dragged out of her home behind her parents. Blood leaked from a large gash above his eye, keeping it shut, large cuts and lacerations across his chest and the rest of his body, bruises already darkening against his cuffed arms. He is kicked forward by another figure, one that stopped Blake dead in her tracks as the girl stepped out behind sun. Even through her mask Blake recognized that light brown ponytail and spots anywhere...  
"Illia.." She managed to choke out as she forced her emotions down, reaching the back of her house and climbing the side up to the roof to get an easy view of everything while remaining hidden, her ears pressed nearly flat against her head.

Sun stumbled forward as another kick was placed in the center of his back from Illia. He spits some blood on the ground and looks over at her, one eye still forced shut from blood and a pained smiled on his face.  
"Blake is so going to k-kick your ass.." He manages to stutter out through pained rasps of breath.  
Illia grits her teeth and hits Sun square in the stomach with the backside of her weapon, causing Sun's one open eye to go wide as he splutters, blood leaking from his mouth and he sinks to his knees with a loud thud. After a few moments of heavy breathing he pulls himself to his feet turning back forwards and beging to shakily walk again, barely able to stand with a noticeable slouch in his step.  
Adam motions for some white fang grunts to watch Blakes parents as he drops back beside Illia, whispering something to her that Blake can't quite hear even with her faunus ears.

Blake sighs and shakes her head, deciding that jumping to the next building to hear better wouldn't be too risky. She lines herself up and jumps, and instantly her foot it shot out from under her, she lets out a pained scream as she falls, smacking her head against the side of the roof before falling to the ground, she does a small Roll and stands to her feet, only to wince in pain when the foot that was shot touches the ground and the world begins to spin.

Blakes parents look over at their daughter and gasp in unison, their eyes shining with fear and concern. All the nearby whitefang soldiers stop in together, turning defensively towards Blake as Illia and Adam step forwards side-by side. An unhappy frown plastered across Illia's face and an excited smirk on Adam's. Sun turns his body, gritting his teeth in pain and meets Blakes eyes, he pulls his lips into a slightly pained smile and gives Blake a shaky thumbs-up before coughing again, the tell-tale red shoots from his mouth to the ground, much to Blakes horror.

"Blake my darling! So nice of you to join us." Adam says with a sneering tone as Illia reaches up to remove her mask.

Blake and Illia's eyes meet fully, both instantly clouding with deep sadness as they held each other's gaze. A small tear leaked from Illia's eye as she grits her teeth, glaring at Blake with a faked expression of anger, the obvious signs of affection hidden just beneath. Blake choked back another set of tears as she looked into the eyes of the one she used to trust most, the girl she thought would be by her side forever.

Adam looked between the two girls, recognizing quickly what was going on and beginning to laugh before grinning evilly at Blake who had turned to look at him again.

"My Blake, you certainly have caught the eye of a lot of people haven't you? First that dumb hot-headed blonde back at beacon."

Blake gritted her teeth at the memory of Yang's dismemberment, anger and frustration from the very depths of her body surging forth as she screamed in fury and agony, grabbing her weapon and switching it to pistol form, firing several shots, each of which Adam blocks with ease causing the patterns on his clothes to light up.

"Blake my darling are you getting mad? What would that monkey boy over there who seems to be falling for you would think?" Adam says tauntingly, taking a menacing step forwards as Illia watches, doing everything in her power not to run to the cat-faunus's side.

Blake glares daggers into Adam as she charges forwards, screaming with tears streaking from her anger filled eyes. "SHUT UP!"

Adam and Blakes blades collide, and they begin to push against each other as Adam's edges closer to Blake, eventually pressing against her throat lightly as Blake struggles in vain to push him away. Adam sneers and his blade and clothes glow as he surges forwards, Blake's blade suddenly cracking and shattering, causing Adams to move forward and slice a deep wound into Blake's shoulder, she cries out in agonizing pain as he delivers a strong kick to the still healing wound he had given her back at beacon. Blake falls to the ground with a thud, cursing slightly to herself and closing her fingers around the bleeding wound letting out another ragged gasp of breath.

Illia grits her teeth and closes her eyes, a few more tears start to run down her face as she watches in horror. She opens them to see Adam smirk and turn back towards her, walking slowly back over to where he originally stood beside her as Blake finally props herself up on one arm and looks at the pair.

"Now where were we my darling? Ah yes, all the things you love, and all the things that love you and how I'll destroy them like I said I would, I don't go back on my promises, Blake."

Adam brings his blade to the side and Blake watches, screaming out as Illia gasps into a ragged pain-filled cry. The end of Adam's red blade now sticking through the front of her chest. She looked down at the blade as blood fell from her lips and chest, her eyes wide with shock and pain before looking back up into Blake's sorrow and love clouding her vision.

"Illia NO!" Blake called as she quickly scrambled to her feet, sprinting forward to the girl, now ignoring the wound bleeding down her front and side. Letting her tears fall hard and fast.

Illia lets out a few ragged gasps as the squelching sound of Adam ripping the blade out of her is heard. She stumbles forward a few steps before falling to her knees, the light in her eyes already fading as Blake slides to her own knees and catches Illia.

"Illia. Illia! Please no no no please you have to stay with me. PLEASE I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO!" Blake sobbed out in both physical and emotional pain as she looked into the dying eyes of Illia. Illia pulled a pained smile, she reached a shaky hand up to Blake, touching the side of her face gently.

"Blake, I-I L-love..." Illia's voice is pained and ragged as she leaned forward, what little light in her eyes dying fast as her lips formed the word "you" before she slumped against Blake, her lifeless body offering no resistance against Blake as she sobbed and cried so hard it caused her physical pain, her chest heavying up and down sending tremors throughout both her and Illia's bodies.

Blake lays on the ground, holding Illia in her arms and kissing the top of her head, whispering.  
"No no no no please no.." Over and over again, her tears streaming down her cheeks onto Illia.

Blake doesn't even look up as the shadow of Adam drapes over her and Illia, she simply lays her ears flat, bracing herself for the inevitable as the sounds of her parents and sun screaming for her nearby drive the last shining glimmer of her hope and will away. She was truly alone in the world now...


End file.
